


Memories

by cedarrapidsgirl



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarrapidsgirl/pseuds/cedarrapidsgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Holy cow, I wrote something besides Pinto! And the first time I've wrote Kirk and McCoy since..January? March? Yeah...This is based on the below photo from tumblr, and also for a flash challenge given by Affectingly for the same photo. Just a little quick work.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Holy cow, I wrote something besides Pinto! And the first time I've wrote Kirk and McCoy since..January? March? Yeah...This is based on the below photo from tumblr, and also for a flash challenge given by Affectingly for the same photo. Just a little quick work.

[   
](http://s250.photobucket.com/albums/gg273/rogerandheidismom/Karl%20Urban/?action=view&current=karlredeyes.jpg)

~~~~

"So what did you say this was"? Jim Kirk smirked as he looked at the holophoto in his hand.

"I didn't. And give me that." Leonard McCoy snapped, reaching for the offending holo, and missing as Jim pulled it just out of his reach. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Jim backed up and sat down on the couch, studying the image more closely. "You got some explaining to do here. You've never told me about this, Bones."

"And I never will, either. It was a long time ago." Bones was getting ticked off, Jim could tell by the way he slammed his messenger bag down on the counter, and pushed the buttons on the replicator with a little too much force. "I was still in undergrad school."

"Huh. Must have been some party for you to have two beers at once, right?" Jim smiled a knowing smile while Bones just glared at him and huffed from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, some party." Bones still didn't offer any more details, even after a long silence and Jim looking at his friend hopefully.

Jim soldiered on. He really wanted to know more about Bones' younger days. This holo just proved to him that Bones wasn't always the uptight Doctor who always managed to be a buzzkill for most of Jim's more daring antics. "So where did you get this, if you don't even want to remember it?"

Bones' scowl deepened. "The Wicked Witch of the South sent it with some other stuff she found in the attic. She's going to sell the house. And that holo is from the night we met, actually."

Now Jim felt really stupid. A holo sent by the ex who had taken everything from Bones, literally and figuratively, and put in a box with some other meager possessions, reminding Bones of a night he'd rather forget. "Oh. I'm sorry."

Bones sighed and his anger faded as he watched Jim wrestle with his thoughts. "It's okay, Jim. Just brings back a lot of memories. But, like I said, that was a long time ago. Can't live in the past, gotta live in the present. Who knows about the future." He finished the last of his coffee and put his mug in the sink. "You ready? We're going to be late for class."

Brought back to the present by Bones' words, Jim stood, tossing the holo on the end of the couch. "Yeah, I'm ready." They were both quiet as they gathered their things and headed for the door. Jim just couldn't let it rest, however. "So, you were rocking the killer eyebrow even back then? That's so awesome. And you know your eyes are red in that holo, Bones. RED. Don't they have filters for that sort of thing now?"

Bones just rolled his eyes and smiled as he shook his head. Maybe he'd have to make sure he took his camera out to the bar the next time they went out.


End file.
